1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device holding unit and a lens barrel each having a holder member that holds an imaging device package, an image pickup apparatus having the imaging device holding unit, and an image pickup apparatus having the lens barrel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an imaging apparatus has been proposed that includes a lens barrel in which an imaging device is held by a holder member formed into a shape that surrounds peripheral four sides of the imaging device (see, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-135217).
However, when an imaging device or an imaging device package that incorporates an imaging device is held by a holder member formed into the aforesaid shape, most space around the imaging device or around the imaging device package is occupied by the holder member. This poses a problem that a structural member other than the holder member cannot be disposed around the imaging device or around the imaging device package. Such problem becomes noticeable especially in an image pickup apparatus that is made compact in size.